Hyuga Dating Service Pt 2
by Neko no Tora
Summary: Hinata is signed up to participate in COMPLETLY anonymous dates. Both parties are in the dark about appearance, personality and gender. Being chaperoned by your older cousin can be quite amusing. AU/AR. Mid Ship. Two part collaboration of authors. This is part two of Hyuga Dating Service. Link to part 1 inside.
1. Chapter 9: A Date with Sand

**AN: Hey guys Neko no Tora here to start you off with the second part of Hyuga dating service!**

**IMPORTANT: If you're new to this story this is the second part (Hence the title) Go back and read part one on hailingroses account first I will post a link to the real first chapter in the bottom AN.**

And if you're not new welcome back and enjoy the chapter :D

**DISCLAMER:** hailingroses and Neko no Tora DO NOT own NAURTO

Chapter 9: A Date with Sand

Hinata though very hard that night about what she and Neji had discussed earlier that day. These dates were getting out of hand and Hinata knew that, yet she could not bring herself to cancel them; until perhaps now.

Hinata had told Hanabi about the situation and her sister encouraged her to keep going. On the other hand Neji and Hiashi were telling Hinata to just give up. Hinata's confidence was wavering; so as a compromise she decided that she would go on one more date. After all not all of Hinata's dates had been bad.

She had enjoyed Shino's company at the park, her sort of date with Koi Otonashi at the duck pond had ended up with Neji being a duck and only transforming back into a human when he was protecting her form Lee. The place that Kiba had brought her was nice but that was about it; Hinata's not really a date with Sai had probably been the worst. Neji realizing that Guy sensei was going to be her date he dragged her out of there faster than Guy sensei could yell "Eternal youth!" The ratios of Hinata's good dates to her bad dates were exactly even; unless you count her very first one where her date never actually showed up. That had hurt her a lot since it was her first date ever.

Hinata spent most of that night staring up at her ceiling trying to decide what to do about these dates.

"I really don't think you should continue these dates Hinata. All they are succeeding in doing is wasting your time." Neji insists yet again.

"I know what you th-think Neji but it's up to me; it's my decision to make that's what you said isn't it?" Hinata counters him.

"I know but what are you really hoping to accomplish? Do you really think that the love of your life is going to be one of your dates?" He snapped back quickly.

"Maybe I do." Hinata states this with more confidence than she was really feeling at the moment.

Neji takes a moment to consider this. "You're hoping that Naruto is going to be one of your dates aren't you."

Hinata doesn't answer him; simply fidgeting with her fingers instead.

Neji sighs deeply. "Lady Hinata I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Neji. I'm stronger now. You don't have to protect me from everything; you can't protect me for everything." Hinata clarifies trying to put her cousin at ease.

He gives her a good Neji stare before answering. "Fine. But I'm still accompanying you on all your dates."

Hinata giggles slightly at Neji's response but still agrees with him.

"Well in that case we should get ready." Neji turns around and begins to make his way down the hall.

"Ready for what?" Hinata asks confused.

"Your next date of course. It's at one of the beaches on the outskirts of the village. The date starts at one. I'll walk you there." Neji turns back to her then continues walking down.

Just as Neji is passing Hanabi's room she calls out. "Neji if there's water involved maybe you should suit up duck style." She laughs.

Neji stops his fists bunching up before he relaxes again. He responds almost in a whisper. "Hanabi if I were you I would make sure that you lock you windows up tight tonight. I don't think you would want your father to walk in to discover you with that Sarutobi boy."

Silence.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Hinata scowls at Neji as the two make their way to the beach.

"My job as a branch family member is to always consider the main families safety, even if it goes against their wishes." Is the only explanation Neji gives.

"Konohamaru isn't really a threat to Hanabi." Hinata argues on her sisters behalf.

"Someone's coming." Neji scans the area before jumping up into a tree.

Hinata sighs. Neji refused to be seen by Hinata's date. He kept insisting that it would give him the advantage. As a result every time Neji heard or saw someone coming he would immediately hide. This was the ninth time that Neji had had to disappear.

Hinata comes up to the end of the path leading to the beach. There she is greeted by none other than the Kazekage. That was the first surprise; the second was seeing him in nothing but swimming trunks with his sand gourd on his back.

"Lord Kazekage." Hinata bows surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on a date or at least that's what Temari has made herself believe." Gaara shakes his red hair.

"Oh well if you don't know who your date is yet than… Well it's me." Hinata explains subconsciously pressing her pointer fingers together.

Gaara stares at her for a moment not quite sure how to react. "Do I know you?" He asks Hinata suspiciously.

"We took the Chuunin exams together." She suggests trying to jog his memory.

Gaara makes no sign of recognizing her and continues to simply stare at her.

Hinata's head falls in disappointment. _He doesn't even know who I am. _She thinks to herself.

Gaara bows back to Hinata. "It is always nice to meet new friends. I am Gaara; Kazekage of Suna."

"I am Hinata Hyuga." She answers bowing again.

"Hinata… It seems I do know of you. Naruto has told me about you." He answers blatantly.

"Really?" Hinata squeaks blushing instantly. "W-What does he say about me?"

"He spoke very fondly of you." Gaara smiles then turns making his way down to the beach followed by Hinata.

It's a nice day out today so there are quite a few people at the beach. There is not a single cloud in sight and the sun beats down on the two.

"So do you want to go swimming first?" Hinata motions towards the water.

Gaara glares at the liquid as if it was going to kill him. "I don't swim."

Hinata looks at him puzzled. "Why not?"

"It gets my sand wet and then I can't use it properly; but don't let me stop you if you want to swim." Gaara stops glaring at the foul liquid and returns his gaze to Hinata. "I'll set up a spot for us somewhere on the beach while you swim."

"Um okay." Hinata pulls off her bathing suit cover to reveal a modest one piece bathing suit.

"You look much different now than you did during the Chuunin exams." Gaara is looking directly into Hinata's eyes.

"T-Thank you." She thanks him awkwardly and walks down to the water.

Hinata walks out into the water; it is cold at first but she adjusts to the temperature. She wades out in the water going further from shore. She activates her byakugan sensing faint chakra signals from the fish swimming around her feet. She watches them swim beneath her but then Hinata senses another beings with a much larger chakra signature than any fish.

She sees a straw poking up from the water and then Neji's head pops up from the water.

"Neji!" She gasps.

"Just pretend that you didn't see me. I'm investigating them while they're investigating me." The he disappears beneath the water again.

And on that note Hinata quickly made her way back to shore.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Gaara asks sitting up on the beach towel looking a little tense.

"Well sort of I ran into my cousin Neji. He always insists of chaperoning my dates in case they turn out to be dangerous." She explains slightly embarrassed. "But I don't think you are… dangerous I mean." She adds quickly.

"Is this normal?" Gaara asks looking confused.

"I don't know if its normal but I don't see anything wrong it; for the most part." Hinata sits down on her own towel beside Gaara.

Gaara looks somewhat relieved upon hearing HInata's explanation. "Both my older sister Temari and my older brother Kankuro insisted on accompanying me on this date."

"Where are they?" Hinata asks looking around the beach.

Gaara points to his right. "The girl with the blond hair and the person in the black cat suit."

Hinata giggles in surprise. "He really is wearing a cat suit. But wouldn't he be hot in that?"

"No. Do you know who that guy is; the one walking up to Temari?" Gaara inquires.

Hinata's head falls. "That's my cousin Neji."

"Depending on how this goes we might need to leave." Gaara watches the two convers closely.

"Why?" Hinata looks at him puzzled.

"My sister has a very short temper. We should go now." Gaara stands up suddenly and begins to collect their things.

"Where do you think you're going?" Temari now stands directly behind Gaara.

Gaara freezes.

"The sand here is too damp you can't use it. Stay here and make sure that Kankuro doesn't get himself into trouble with the Hyuga boy." She instructs him.

"Where are you going?" Gaara inquires.

"None of your business." Temari mumbled before turning away to leave the beach.

"She's going to find Shikamaru." Gaara states plainly.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asks Gaara.

"All Temari talks about is Shikamaru. The only reason she signed me up for this date was so that she would have an excuse to visit this village and possibly Shikamaru." He glares at the path Temari had just walked through; and then turns back to Hinata. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well since you don't like swimming we could build sand castles." Hinata suggests and starts digging at the sand.

"I've never made a sand structure other than sand coffin, and I haven't even done that in a while." He remarks without thought.

"I can show you if you want? It's really simple." Hinata says trying to suppress a shudder that arose after Gaara's comment about sand coffin. Carefully she gathers some of the darker more compact sand and starts packing it together. Gaara watches her intently as she molds the sand gently using her chakra. When she is finished Hinata reveals her creation.

"It's a fox." Gaara guesses.

"Yes." Hinata answers; proud of her creation.

Gaara sets hard to work on a creation of his own. He refuses to let Hinata see it until he is finished.

"How does this look?" Gaara reveals a pair of small toads.

"They're so cute." Hinata examines the frogs. "They look like the frogs that Naruto can summon."

"I thought that was the theme." Gaara asks confused.

"Theme?"

"Yes. I thought we were sculpting things that reminded us of Naruto. Given that you and he are so fond of each other. Naruto is very dear to me because he was my first friend. He saved me from the darkness. I would give anything for him and I think that you feel the same way." Gaara looks at the sand sculptures then back at Hinata who is now blushing. "The way he speaks about friendship is truly amazing. I can see why Naruto cares for you so much."

"T-Thank y-you Gaara. Naruto speaks highly of you as well. I'm glad that we met."

"Me too." Gaara smiles something that Hinata has rearly seen him do before. She smiles back.

"Naruto really is amazing." Hinata beams.

**AN: Awe wasn't that a sweet chapter; and its the longest one so far.**

HERE'S THE LINK FOR YOU NEWBIES

s/10607012/1/Hyuga-Dating-Service

Let me know if it doesn't work please

Last weeks question...

What is your weirdest/most awkward ship?

**Neko no Tora: **The only reason I ship these two is because of a fanfiction that I am currently reading but I don't ship them in the anime/manga. HidanXDeidara from Naruto

**hailingroses: **Rintarou Okabe and Mayuri Shiina from Stein's Gate. Okay it's not that weird but because it goes against the actually pair it can be considered weird

This weeks question...

If you could only live off one meal for the rest of your life what would it be?

R&R

Feel free to tell us your answers to the questions.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 10: A Date with a MaD MaN

Chapter 10: A Date with a Mad Man

AN: I'm back! Yay? I mean me, hailingroses. Here is chapter 10. Such a weird atmosphere, being somewhere else… as in a different account. Enjoy the chapter!

**Note from Neko no Tora:**

This is a re edit.  
>Fanfiction has been giving me some trouble lately. I was a little confused about the idea of editing a chapter after it was posted. I thought you had to delete the old chapter to replace it with a new one. My bad; but this is the actual updated version.<p>

* * *

><p>When Hinata got home from her date with Gaara she was so happy. Even Hanabi had questioned if the date had gone well. Neji had to explain that it wasn't the date that made her happy; it was the talk with her date about Naruto.<p>

Hinata had been all over the map for these dates. First Ichiraku, then a restaurant, park, bar, dojo and the beach. It really didn't surprise her that her date for today would be at a training ground. She knew it would happen sooner or later. I mean they are ninjas.

Walking up to the entrance Neji pulled her back a second. "For some reason I have a bad feeling about this Hinata. I sense someone dark in there."

"Come on Neji, they can't be that bad. Unless it's Sasuke…" She said worried. In an instant they shuttered simultaneously with a weird chill.

"All I am saying is… be careful in there." He warned.

"Don't worry I will." She said patting his shoulder.

"You know where I will be then." He said jumping away out of her sight.

Walking through the small forest before a clearing, she felt an eerie presence. Her hands began to shake and she started to breath heavily. Approaching the entry way, she saw someone in the middle of the clearing.

He was a tall man, big and muscular with spiky brown hair. Upon going closer, she noticed his slightly sharp teeth and straight jaw. She gulped when announcing herself to the man.

"Hello. I believe I am your date today?" She said nervous. She sounded weak and unsure. The man's physical appearance alone would be enough to put anyone on edge; never mind his huge chakra signature.

"HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed at her. Hinata flinched as soon as he spoke. "Why people like you exist is beyond me. Ha ha ha." Hinata felt insecure at this moment but decided to not let him get to her. "What's your name girly?" He asked smiling.

"Hinata Hyuga." She replied softly.

"Hey pipsqueak! If you want any decent respect from me you better SAY IT LOUDER!" He yelled.

"Hinata Hyuga." She said much louder this time.

"Well that's a start. I am Satsujin Kyo" he replied licking his lips. "Now let's begin the fight!" He said as he ran towards her.

She had no time to think, so she jumped over him, just missing his fist. "This is supposed to be a date, I don't want to fight you."

"Well too bad, I haven't had a good fight in a while, it will make me feel better to beat the crap out of someone so helpless" He growled.

She desperately looked around at all of the trees to try to spot Neji, but she couldn't find him! Nowhere in sight. She started to panic.

He moved closer to her with his fist ready. She had nothing else to do but fight. She activated her byakugan taking a stance. Swinging for another punch, he aimed for her face but she avoided the hit. Bringing her leg up she smacked him across the face with her foot. "I am not helpless!"

"Ho, ho, ho so that's how you wanna play? Alright then!" he said coming at her once again.

She stepped to the left of his punch and swiftly grabbed his arm spinning and twisting him in the air to smash him back on the ground. With him a few metres away she went into her stance, "Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palm!" she yelled. She glided up to him and started to hit the chakra points on his arms when she made a grave mistake. He flashed to the other side of the training area holding his arms in pain.

"Ow! Just what the hell did you do?" He asked frustrated.

"Oh No! I was going to slow." She whispered to herself.

"You know what? I might just kill you for pissing me off!" He screamed walking toward her again. She prepared herself for his attack but was stunned by his following words.

"You are a pathetic, weak little bitch." He said. His words had impacted her in such a way that she lost focus and she lost her footing as his fist slammed hard into her gut, sending her to the ground a few feet away. His second punch was sabotaged by an unsuspecting bystander.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Screamed Neji from behind the mad man, blasting him away from the pair of Hyuga's.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed happily as she saw her cousin come to her rescue.

He bent down to talk to her, because she lacked the strength to stand. "Are you alright Hinata?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am fine but, this is not what I bargained for Neji."

"I know, and I am sorry I am late." He said standing back up to face his opponent.

"Who the hell are YOU?" Satsijin yelled.

"That is not important. What is important is my victory over someone like you." He retaliated.

"That's it, now I am REALLY pissed off!" He screamed. He charged towards the young man fast, but Neji was too swift for him. He appeared behind him and in position.

"I will end this quick. It is my job as part of the branch family to protect you." Neji assured to Hinata. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" He hollered.

Let's just say Neji's win was obvious and definite.

Dusting his hands off, Neji helped Hinata back up.

"Are we just going to leave him?" Hinata asked concerned for the next person who comes along.

"It is what he deserves don't you think?" Neji retorted, and Hinata couldn't help but agree.

They made their way out of the training ground.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked again.

"Yes; a lot better now that we are going home and away from that thing!"

"Well, I really am sorry about being late Hinata."

"No don't be Neji, but why were you late?" she asked.

"That is classified information Hinata, and I would like it if you did ask." he replied rather quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You were doing really well, until his words; and fist struck you. You must never hold back, use their words to help you prove them wrong, that is what Naruto taught me." Neji pauses. "I'm proud of my little cousin." He looks at her.

"I'm not that much younger." Hinata counters but smiles at this statment.

"But, you know, now I really think that this was the worst date yet." He joked, smiling.

Hinata laughed a little. "You know what? Those words don't even bother me anymore. It has now become 'Who can have the worst date possible with Hinata?' Who else could show up?"

"Ha ha, yeah. I guess the competition continues… Who do you think will win?"

"I don't know but a three way tie will be tough to beat." She smiled.

"You mean between no show, dog boy and that crazy psychopath?"

"Yeah them. All I'm saying is, thank god it wasn't Sasuke."

* * *

><p>AN: Hoped you guys liked it!<p>

Favourites, Follows and reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!

**Neko no Tora: **Haha dog boy. Sorry Kiba!

Last week's question…

If you could only live off one meal for the rest of your life what would it be?

**hailingroses**: Just call me Italy, PASTA!

**Neko no Tora: **Defiantly pizza! I answered this question while eating pizza actually. Pizza is life!

Next week's question…

Most beloved and most hated character?

Feel free to tell us your answers to the questions in the form of reviews :D

Thanks for the advice in the reviews.

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	3. Chapter 11: A Date with FOOD

AN: Hey guys… It's hailingroses…So what happened last week? Some of you got a little mad at me T.T But that's okay, it is what we want so we know when we make mistakes. So hopefully you will be able to be fine with this week. Enjoy! BTW Last week's chapter has been update.

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Date with Food<p>

Hinata sat alone at the best BBQ restaurant in town. She was waiting for her date to come back from the bathroom. He had already been in there for about 15 minutes. Hinata wasn't worried because of who her date was with.

"Well I'm back Hinata!" Choji said while walking up to the table. "Man I hope no one goes in there for a while. Otherwise they might have a hard time breathing. Ha ha."

Hinata could only sheepishly smile. "Yes, I hope so too." She picked up her menu and looked at the items. She noticed Choji playing with his hands not even looking at the menu. "Aren't you-" She started.

"I have the whole menu memorized Hinata." He assured her.

Hinata nodded, she figured he would.

"What are you planning to get? The beef here is great, I would know." Choji praised.

"Well, I don't know what I want. Maybe a salad." She said excitingly.

"Man, what is up with all of the kunoichi trying to lose weight, I find a woman should have a bit of meat on her bones." Choji said honestly.

"Well, maybe there are some women that don't like meat very much and actually like salad Choji." She retorted.

"True, true." He acknowledged.

Across the buffet…

"Hey, Amai!" a greasy cook behind a fryer yelled. "You're on table 8."

"Got it sir!" she yelled back. She grabbed a tray and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed the customer she was serving. _Oh No!_ she thought. _It's Choji!_ I mean he is the best and worst customer ever. For one, he orders a lot of food. And another, he orders a lot of food. _He orders so much that the place gets a lot for it. But we are all set to different tables. The last time a waited him, I lost five pounds! Bringing the food back and forth is so stressful! It's always great for the restaurant and never the worker!_

She took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile, and walked up to the table. "Hello, my name is Amai, what can I get you guys?" she said happily.

"Well, I'll have six plates of your yakiniku, 4 plates of yakitori and seven bowls of rice. And visit every few minutes, because we will be having more. And you Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata was awestruck with that amount of food. "Ah, um. T-t-the salad, please." she stuttered out.

"Great, and with that we will start to prepare your food ASAP." she said in a chipper voice, grabbing their menus.

Hinata realized how whenever the food was being made, an awkward silence would occur.

Waiting for their meal, someone else was also waiting for something to happen. _Choji of all people, are we back to this now?_ Neji thought slumping in his chair. He placed the binoculars on the table.

"Hi, my name is Amai, and what can I get you darlin'?" the waitress asked Neji.

"Please just get me some soba noodles with herring." he said rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, tough day?" she asked.

"Yeah, my cousin has embarked on a date with an obtuse triangle."

"Let me guess." she said as she leaned on the table with her arm, "It's those two, correct?" pointing over to the table Hinata and Choji were sitting at.

"Right on the dot." he sighed.

"Yeah, I am not too happy either, I have to wait them!" she complained.

"Hey," he sat up, "do you think you could help me?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I could. For a price." she replied.

Neji sighed. "Fine." he pulled out 5 ryo from his back pocket. "Will that do?"

"Of course it will darlin', your soba with herring will be right out." she said walking back to the kitchen.

Back at the table…

"Here you go!" Amai said dropping the first 6 plates of meat. "I'll be right back with the rest!"

Choji immediately went to putting the meat on the grill. And faster than expected she was back with the rice and meat and Hinata's salad. Hinata silently thanked her with a head nod. "Enjoy your meal." she responded quickly.

With Choji already eating the meat and Hinata slowly eating her salad, even more quietness filled the booth.

_This defiantly is the longest date I've been on,_ Hinata thought looking at the clock. It's already been 45 minutes, we have gone through 4 more of these meals already. _How does he eat that much?_ Hinata had been stabbing her salad for over 15 minutes already bored with it.

Across the buffet…

"I swear his stomach is a bottomless pit!" Neji said to Amai. They stood just inside of the kitchen.

"Yeah and I'm glad this is his last course. Now come on hop on the plate!" she urged him.

"I can't believe I am doing this again!" Neji said with a final breath. And with a puff of smoke, he had transformed into the littler yellower version of Neji.

"Oh my you are just so cute!" Amai squealed. Looking at duck Neji. He however flapped his wings franticly to show his anger. "Oh, oh you're right." she bent down and he jumped on the plate. "Now scrunch up in a ball and look dead." he didn't like those words. She grabbed the rest of her plates and walked out the door.

"And we have yet another 4 plates of yakiniku, and a chef's special for the lady." Amai said in her happy tone once again. This was getting old for her, and everyone in the restaurant for that matter.

Hinata moved her half eaten salad bowl to the left of the table to make room for the plate. She saw numerous different vegetables, with a small moist duck in the middle. _It CAN'T be!_ She thought.

"Hey Hinata, that looks kind of good do you think I could try some." Choji said almost drooling on the table.

"Um, ah." Hinata wanted to say no, yet she didn't want to be rude either. She sat unmoved.

"You know I will take some." he said moving his hand fast toward the little duckling on the plate. As fast as he could Neji sprang up from the plate and started to run to the other side of the table. "Oh, looks like we have a runner. Not my first time!" he said.

_Not your first?_ Hinata thought. Choji kept stabbing the table trying to get Neji, until he made a mad dash off the table and out the open door of the buffet. Hinata, taking this time to get out of the date and decided to run after him.

Choji was left at an empty table, blinking blankly into nothing, only hearing a loud thank you from Hinata on her way out of the door.

He turned back to the rest of the meat on the table, "Eh, I probably don't like duck anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Duck Neji makes a return!

Thanks to Hektols for the idea at the end!

Last week's question…

Most beloved and hated character?

**Hailingroses: **My most beloved is Sebastian (Black Butler) and most hated is Karin (Naruto)

**Neko no Tora: **The character I hate the most is Dolores Jane Umbridge (Harry Potter) My most beloved character is Luna Lovegood (also Harry Potter)

Next week's question…

What is your favorite word and least favorite word?

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	4. Chapter 12: A Date with a Genius

Chapter 12: A Date with a Genius

**AN: **Hey guys Neko no Tora here. Enjoy the chapter :D

**DISCLAIMER**: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Neji flinched yet again as Hinata bandaged his wounds. He sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Stop moving." She commanded him.

"It's a little hard to sit still when someone is constantly jabbing you in the ribs. That were recently bruised I might add." Neji sounds hurt.

"I know your ribs are bruised; that's why you asked me to treat them." Hinata sighs wrapping the bandage around his bare chest again.

"And you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that incident." He points at her accusingly.

"Yes, yes." Hinata responds absent mindedly; focusing more on bandaging Neji then the conversation they were having. "No one will ever know; except for me, you and that waitress."

"Thank God that Choji didn't actually come after me. I don't ever want to see the inside of someone's digestive track." Neji shivers.

"There all done." Hinata stands back examining her work.

"Thanks." Neji reaches for his shirt on the edge of the bed and begins to tentatively pull it around himself.

"Here let me help you." Hinata rushes to help a struggling Neji.

"Ouch!" Neji shouts out; surprised by the pair of extra hands.

"Sorry." Hinata apologizes and jumps back a little.

"That's alright." He finishes putting on his shirt then stands up. "We should get going." He steps up closer to Hinata. Neji was only a few inches taller than her but standing this close to Hinata there was a noticeable difference in their height.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" She looks up to him unsure.

"I'll be fine." Neji reassures his younger cousin. "We have a date to get you to."

* * *

><p>"Your date is at the top of that hill. That's a little strange." Neji tilts his head examining a hill.<p>

"Can I look at the letter?" Hinata asks.

"No. I am your chaperon. I can take care of it." He was looking at the surroundings. "Alright I have it."

Hinata stares at him for a moment.

"Don't worry about it just go up to the top of the hill." Neji nudges her gently.

Hinata climbs to the top of the grassy hill with ease. There are couple of trees atop the hill and a great view. The one thing Hinata was not expecting was Shikamaru to be lying there.

"Shikamaru? I never thought that you would sign up for something like this." Hinata stops at the top of the hill surprised. She thought back to her date with Gaara; Temari had seemed pretty possessive when it came to Shikamaru.

"Neither did I." He answers her then continues to gaze up at the sky while lying on his back. "Ino signed me up for this. That's the only reason I'm here even if another sand kunoichi may not like it. The two of them can be pretty scary." He lets out a long sigh. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Hinata's eyes open in alarm. "Oh um… no?"

"Relax I was just kidding but seriously feel free to sit down." He gazes casually in Hinata's direction. "No one is going to bother us up here."

"Um alright." Hinata answers sitting down next to Shikamaru.

The two share a few minutes of awkward silence. She didn't really know Shikamaru all that well. Other than the fact that he was less then energetic and a genius strategist, she knew nothing about him.

"The clouds look so peaceful up there. Just floating along, without a care in the world." Shikamaru yawned.

"They do look nice." Hinata responds really looking at the clouds. They were big white and fluffy clouds.

Shikamaru watches the clouds as he talks. "I come up here when I truly want to relax or when I need to think about something really important. After a very tiresome mission I come up and watch the clouds." He pauses to look at Hinata. "I knew that you were the one in the dating ad from the beginning; and I'm guessing that this whole think wasn't your idea."

Hinata nod her head. "But if you knew that it was me then why did you agree to this date in the first place?" Hinata inquires.

"Ino was under the impression that it was a guy so she sent Choji and me in to 'Check him out'. It's troublesome but it means she'll leave me alone for a few hours fine. Now I just have to get Temari off my back." He complains.

_Wow; Temari really is keeping tabs on Shikamaru. _Hinata thought to herself.

"I would expect Ino to be having a date with you soon and whatever happens, just go with it. Trust me, it will be so much more fun that way." Shikamaru chuckles softly. "I assume that Neji will be accompanying you on that date as well?" He asks scanning the surrounding area.

"N-Neji. Where? Why would I bring Neji on my dates." Hinata stammers.

Shikamaru lets out a deep sigh. "Feel free to join us if you wish. It can't be too comfortable spying on us."

A few shuffling noises come from the trees and then Neji falls none too gracefully from one of the them.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asks looking slightly alarmed; as he watches the panting Neji approach them.

"I'm sorry… Lady Hinata." He stops again looking at Shikamaru. "Your teammate tried to eat me." Neji answers bluntly sitting down next to them.

Shikamaru considers this for a moment. "So you were the duck?"

Neji turns a bright shade of red. "Don't you dare breathe a word about-"

Neji starts but Shikamaru cuts him off. "Don't worry about it. I don't want to get mixed up in something like that it, would be too troublesome. Feel free to stay up here if you want. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit." Shikamaru readjusts himself then closes his eyes; within a few minute he has fallen asleep.

"Do you want to leave now?" Neji asks Hinata.

"No. I think I might stay here a while and relax." She answers.

"Alright." Neji responds and start to move away from Hinata.

"You're not going back into that tree again, are you?"

"Oh no. I would probably break something if I tried to sit in that tree again; even with chakra. I might as well relax too."

It begins to get cold as the sun goes down and Hinata shakes both Neji and Shikamaru awake.

The three walk through the village on the way to their homes.

"Thank you for showing me that place." Hinata turns to Shikamaru.

"Hey no problem; just as long as you don't tell Ino or Temari about it." He winces.

"I won't tell them; but would you mind if I go up there some time?"

"Not at all. See ya." He waves turning down the next corner.

"Good night." Hinata calls.

As soon as Shikamaru was out of sight Neji appeared next to Hinata.

"You could have walked with us. He did know that you were there after all." Hinata sighs.

"It didn't feel right." Neji shivered as they continued to walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That was the calmest chapter ever! Nothing completely weird or crazy happened!

That first scene almost turned into NejiXHinata there. I don't even ship them! And I have no idea how that happen! Moving on…(I do!-hailingroses)

Last week's question…

What is your favorite word and least favorite word?

**Neko no Tora: **My favourite words are probably bloody and brilliant. Yeah it sounds weird but I say bloody all the time especially while playing cards. NO I am NOT a serial killer. However I may be a little British. My least favourite word is necessary. I can never spell that word right and it drives my crazy.

**hailingroses:** My favourite words are from finnish, höpöhöpö meaning nonsense. And german, Kartoffel meaning potato :P. I don't have a fav word for english though, but my least fav word would be pimple, gross!

Next week's question...

What's you background? Where are your roots?

Let us know in the reviews :D

Hope you enjoyed!

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	5. Chapter 13: A Date with a Pig

Chapter 13: A Date with a Pig

**AN: **Neko no Tora here. See if you can count how many random things happen in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Is that Ino?" Hinata squints her eyes trying to see through the crowd. The date was to take place in the midst of a shopping district.<p>

"I should go now." Neji begins to break away from Hinata.

"No wait. Shikamaru is with her but; why is Ino wearing that?" Hinata asks confused.

"That is a bit strange." Neji says as he takes a closer look at Ino. "I suppose I should investigate that with you." He proceeds to lead the way to Shikamaru and Ino.

As the two Hyuga's approach they catch the end of a conversation. "Are you sure he's hot?" Ino insists.

"Yeah; I already told you a million times that he's hot as hell. Now just be patient." Shikamaru looks very annoyed. His eyes light up however when he sees Hinata and Neji approaching him. "He just showed up actually; in fact he can be your guild now." Shikamaru laughs.

Ino who was previously latched on to Shikamaru spins around and leeches on to the first person she can grab hold of. That person happens to be Neji.

"What the- let go of me!" Neji jumps back trying to break free but Ino refuses to let go.

"No way; you're my date!" Ino grips Neji tighter.

"Then tell me why you're wearing a blindfold." Neji insists.

"It's a blind date right? So it wouldn't work if I could see you silly." Ino laughs.

_Is she serious? _Neji thought to himself.

"What made you think that?" Neji asks slightly concerned.

"Shikamaru did." She answers blatantly.

"And that's my cue to leave. Meet me back here at 4:00." Shikamaru jumps away before anyone can stop him. Leaving an annoyed Neji and a baffled Hinata to care for a blindfolded Ino.

"Let go of me!" Neji demands.

"No." Ino replies.

"Now."

"No."

Defeated Neji bows his head. "Please?"

"Only if you promise not to leave me alone here." She insists.

Neji sighs. "Fine; I promise."

The second Ino lets go Neji jumps back to stand beside Hinata. "Well what do you want to do?" He asks Hinata quietly so that Ino couldn't hear their conversation.

"Well we can't just leave her here." Hinata responds sheepishly. "Please Neji just deal with it for a little while?" She begs.

Neji looks at Ino then glares at Hinata. "Fine."

The second Neji steps back toward Ino she immediately grabs on to his arm again.

"I thought we talked about this." Neji tries to pull his arm away.

"You left me." Ino cries.

"Only for a few seconds." Neji grumbles.

"You do realize I can't see right? How am I supposed to get around without a guild?" The pitch in her voice rises slightly. "Who were you talking to just now?" Ino's question earns a small gasp from Hinata.

"What do you mean? Oh um; I had to bring my… younger sister with me?" Neji scrambles to make up a lie.

"Awe; well she can tag along too." Ino smiles at the air not knowing where Hinata was. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." Hinata squeaks.

"Hi Sweetie." Ino bents down to a child's height but because Hinata is not a child Ino ends up talking to Hinata's stomach.

_Note to self. Make sure to punch Shikamaru in the face next time I see him._ Neji thought to himself.

"Well where do you want to go?" He asks the girl currently glued to his arm trying to distract her.

"Shopping of course!" Ino squeals in response earning a long moan from Neji.

Ino gives Neji verbal directions to her favourite dress store.

Soon after they arrive Neji leaves Ino to feel the fabrics of the dresses and he walks over to Hinata.

"Maybe you should get a new dress; while we are here." Neji suggests casually looking around the store.

"Well I guess trying on one wouldn't hurt. Hanabi has been bugging me to get a new dress." Hinata says thoughtfully.

"Date?" Ino calls throughout the store. Neji had refused to give Ino his name.

"I have to go." He glares at Ino. "Come and find me if you end up trying something on." Then he dashes away to Ino who is holding a small mountain of dresses in each arm.

Hinata looks around the store and a plain, light purple coloured dress catches her attention. She walks over and takes it off the rack. It's a very formal dress; and stops about halfway down her calf; flowing out a little at the bottom. The front in nothing too fancy; it had a modest neck line with a tank top style. A band of white fabric went around the abdomen area. It even came with a nice sunflower hair clip.

Quickly Hinata slips into the female fitting room and changes into the dress. When she comes out see scans her surrounds in search of Neji. She spots him and Ino at the shop just across the street. She is about to wave over to them but spots someone else she knows.

Hinata feels her face get hot as he notices her and starts to walk in her direction.

"Hey Hinata." He smiles and rubs the back of his head.

"Hello Naruto." Hinata's blush deepens.

"You look very nice." He looks at the dress that Hinata is wearing.

"Oh this!" Hinata exclaims. She had forgotten that she was wearing the dress and suddenly feeling uncomfortable crosses her hands over her chest.

"Don't hide it. That dress looks amazing on you and a nice necklace would tie it all together." Naruto smiles again and blushes slightly.

That compliment makes Hinata's head spin. "Well I should get back." She manages.

"Yeah you don't want them thinking that you stole the dress." He laughs.

"Yeah." Hinata laugh nervously, and then makes her way back to the female fitting rooms.

She manages to slip the dress off and back into her normal clothes. She reaches up to take out the hair pin but it's not there. _Oh no, it must have fallen off while I was talking to Naruto._ As quickly as she can Hinata makes her way back to where her and Naruto where standing but she was unable to find it. Then Neji appears beside her.

"Did you find anything?" He asks; Ino still stuck to his arm.

"Yes." She smiles holding up the purple dress. "I lost the hair clip that goes with it though. It fell on the floor."

"I'm sure one of the store workers picked it up." He assured her. "It's almost 4:00, we should be getting back now."

"Alright." Hinata takes one more glance around before the three leave.

* * *

><p>"That's why whenever Hanabi asks me to come shopping with her I decline." Hinata laughs.<p>

Neji was exhausted between carrying around dresses and being dragged around by Ino it had been a busy day.

"I never knew it was possible to try on so many dresses." He pants.

"So does this qualify as your first date?" Hinata looks at Neji, who doesn't respond. Hinata simply laughs at her cousin who has now turned bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So what did you guys think? That was defiantly one of the more random chapters but hey we had Naruto and Hinata make contact! It was short but I hope it satisfies you guy...maybe a little?

Last week's Question...

What's you background? Where are your roots?

**Neko no Tora:** I am originally Canadian but my grandparents are British and Irish.

**hailingroses: **I'm mainly Canadian and Serbian; born in Canada. I also have roots in Scotland and Ireland.

Next week's question...

What is your favourite colour? (_Finally an easy one.)_

Let us know in the reviews :D

Hope you enjoyed!

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	6. Chapter 14: A Date Gone Wrong

AN: Hey guys, hailingroses, long time no see, for me at least. I hope you enjoy this chapter its one of my favourites!

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

><p>Chapter whatever: A Date Gone Wrong<p>

Hinata sat alone staring at the tea on the table wondering where her date was. She was sitting ouside at a quiet cafe waiting. She had gotten used to waiting alone by now, but it still made her nervous to wait. Not paying attention to the things around her, Tenten appeared sitting in front of her, it scared her quite a bit.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Hinata gasped.

"Oh you know why Hinata." Tenten said staring menacingly at her.

"What do you mean."

"Now tell me!" she yelled slamming her fist on the table. Hinata flinched at the impact. "Where is Neji?"

"Neji? What does Neji have to do with it?" Hinata asked, not trying to sound suspicious.

"Look, I know he was the one on the date ad, now tell me where is he!" she got angrier.

"I'm sorry Tenten but, I'm the one who was on the dating ad, not Neji."

"Oh." she said biting her lip and feeling awkward. "Well, then maybe you could help me find him?"

"Well, I'm not too sure where Neji would be…" she started.

"No, not yet. I'm wondering… What does he look for in a girl?" she asked sheepishly.

"Um, I wouldn't really know." Hinata answered honestly.

"Oh, okay, then.." she stopped to think.

"What does he like to do for fun?" she said on a happier note.

"Well, he likes meditating?"

"That's a bit strange, I guess." Tenten replied. "Then has he ever been on a date before?"

"I wouldn't call it a date…"

"Who? Tell me… please?" She pushed.

Hinata decided to not tell her, better for her own safety, the other girl I mean. _Was Ino really a date, probably not one he liked I'd bet. _She thought. "No, it wasn't a date I mean."

"Alright. Can I ask you something personal?" she said leaning on her elbows closer to Hinata.

Hinata gulped. "Sure?" she felt scared.

"This is a weird question but, what kind of shampoo does he use?" she said excitingly.

Hinata blinked. "Um, what?"

"What kind of shampoo does he use? I mean his hair is so soft and long and shiny, and it always smells nice. How does he do it?" she pestered.

"Um I don't know Tenten, genetics?"

"Can I smell your hair then?" Tenten's eyes widen in excitement.

"No." Hinata's eyes widen in horror.

"How often does he work out? And does he do it at the Hyuga compound? He's so strong and tall." She said, her eye lashes fluttering.

"I wouldn't know Tenten, I don't watch him or anything."

"He probably does. I would know the best I guess. I do train with him a lot but we don't really talks." She rambles. "Does he have any weird habits at home? Like walks around shirtless or doesn't wear socks?"

"Um, no." Hinata started to get embarrassed, not for herself but for Neji. "I've never noticed anything weird. Especially not any of the things you said."

"Well come on Hinata, tell me something before I leave!"

"Okay, okay. um... Neji.. on his days off... likes to... sleep." she thought off of the top of her head.

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, he sleeps for hours. Once he didn't wake up until 2 pm!" she said.

"I never thought that he would be the one to sleep in on off days..."

"Yeah but the funny part is, how he looks when he sleeps." she giggled a bit.

"How does he look." she pondered.

"Like a mix of a mess and I don't know, a duckling." she laughed on the inside.

"Aw that sound kinda cute. I wish i could see that." she sighed. "Alright thanks Hinata for the info. I still wonder where he could be right now." she said feeling down.

"Oh alright I'll tell you. He is behind the bush across the street." she said.

"Really thanks Hinata!" Tenten said happily. She swung around the table to give Hinata a quick hug before dashing across the street.

"I've always known that she liked him." she said to herself.

She turned back around and started to drink her tea, all she could do was smile when she heard "Dammit Hinata!" coming from across the street.

* * *

><p><span>Last week's Question...<span>

What is your favourite colour?

**Neko no Tora:** A deep purple or indigo.

**hailingroses: **Turquoise

Next week's question...

What is your favourite flavor of ice cream?

Let us know in the reviews :D

Hope you enjoyed!

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies****,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ


	7. Chapter 15: A Date to Remember

Chapter 15: A Date Finally and Aftermath

**AN: **I really don't know what to say without spoiling anything. Enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p>"Hanabi; please calm down." Hinata attempts to calm down her frantic sister. "Will please tell me what this is about?" Hanabi had come bursting into her room without explanation.<p>

"It's about your date. It has to be perfect." Hanabi squeals; running around Hinata's room.

"My date? How many more of these things to you and father expect me to go to?" She asks sighing and sits down on her bed.

"Quality over quantity. Trust me this one is defiantly worth it! It happens to be at a very fancy restaurant." Hanabi flings open Hinata's closet. "Now what should you wear?" She mumbles going through the clothes in the closet. "What is this!" She shrieks.

"Oh that. I bought that dress when I was on one of my dates." Hinata blushes.

"You went shopping without me? I'm offended." Hanabi joked pulling the purple dress out from the closet. "Put it on." She insists bringing the dress to Hinata.

"But it's only four o'clock; my date doesn't start until six. I have two hours. Calm down Hanabi." Hinata tried to explain; only to be ignored.

"Please I want to see you in it." Hanabi begs.

"Um o-okay." Hinata takes the dress from her sister and turns around to change. "Don't look."

"I won't just hurry up and change I want to see it." Hanabi puts her hands over her eyes.

"I've been on lots of dates; why is this one so special?" Hinata turns around in the purple dress looking slightly flustered.

"You look so beautiful." Hanabi gasps.

Hinata blushes and tucks her long hair behind her ear.

_If this doesn't impress her date then nothing will_. Hanabi thinks to herself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback…<em>**

"Wow this place is pretty fancy." Hanabi remarks; examining yet another date letter. "Hinata really scored on this one. I wonder who they are?"

Neji lets out a big sigh and takes the paper from Hanabi. "I'm only asking you to go along because I have… other pressing matters."

Hanabi laughs loudly. "Meaning your girlfriend will kill you if you cancel this date."

Neji turns a bright shade of red. "Tenten is not my girlfriend!" He shouts embarrassed.

"I knew that you were going on a date with her! Maybe Hinata and I should tag along on your dates." She taunts her older cousin.

"It's not a date." Neji blushes. "And she isn't my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say lover boy." Hanabi waves her hand dismissing his defence. She grabs the letter from Neji and starts walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Neji asks Hanabi.

"If this really is Hinata's final date then we have a lot of preparation before she's ready." She stops and turns to face Neji. "Did you know that the restaurant's speciality is ramen?"

**_End flashback…_**

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? Neji's busy so he can't watch me while I'm on my date." Hinata exclaimed.<p>

"That sounded really creepy… but yeah. Are you excited or disappointed?" Hanabi looks at her sister confused.

"I actually don't know how I feel about that. It was a little creepy knowing that Neji was watching me but I sort of got used to it." Hinata confesses. "Hanabi you don't have to walk with me all the way to the restaurant."

"I want to. This is the first time I've been directly involved with your dates. How many have you been on again?" She laughs.

"Not including the first date who stood me up and I don't think Guy sensei, Sai or that mad man count, that makes… nine." She counts quickly.

"How scandalous of you Hinata." Hanabi giggles.

Hinata blushes. "How many dates have you been on Hanabi?"

Hanabi remains silent.

"Hanabi?"

"Oh look there's the restaurant. I should go now. Good luck." She calls already headed in the other direction; leaving a baffled Hinata behind her.

Hinata turns around and slams into someone.

"Oops, I-I'm s-sorry." She stutters surprised.

"Hey don't worry about it." He answers wiping down his shirt and coat; straightening out the ruffles and fix his tie.

Hinata freezes when she realises who it is. "N-Naruto?" She stutters in disbelief.

"Hey Hinata…" He trails off glancing at her dress. "You look pretty in that dress; just like the first time I saw you in it." He laughs shyly.

"Y-You look nice too." Hinata manages. Naruto was wearing black pants and white collared shirt an orange waist coat and a bright orange bow tie.

"Thanks." He blushes. "Hey why don't you come in with me? I mean we're both dress up and all. Only if you want to unless you have somewhere else to be…" Naruto trails off.

"No. I mean no I-I don't have anywhere else to be. Yes I'll come in with you." Hinata explains her brain still in a slight haze.

"Great!" Naruto's face lights up. "It's my treat."

The two enter the restaurant and a waiter seats them as well as giving them each a menu.

"Oh I almost forgot." Naruto exclaims and begins to fish around in his pocket.

"That's the beret that came with this dress! Where did you find it?" Hinata asks admiring the orange coloured sunflower hair clip.

"It fell off as you walked away. I tried to give it back to you but they wouldn't let me in to the fitting rooms. So I was just going to keep it until I saw you again." He explains holding out the hair clip.

"Thank you Naruto." She smiles taking the beret and clipping it in her hair.

A waitress comes to take their orders. "What would the two of you like?" She asks.

"I'll have four bowls of your specialty ramen dish please." Naruto answers.

Hinata studies the menu slightly overwhelmed by all the different kinds of ramen they have available.

"Um… I'll just have one bowl of the speciality ramen please." Hinata squeaks.

"Hey did you know that the specialty here is ramen?" Naruto licks his lips excited as the waitress walked away.

"No I didn't; but now I do." Hinata giggles.

"I would come here more often but… it's sort of a couple's restaurant." Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto?" Hinata asks him anxiously. "Were you supposed to be on a date with someone else?"

"No. I made this date to make up for the first one. I didn't realize it was you. I'm really sorry. I got caught up with training and I completely forgot. I didn't really think that much of it and it wasn't like I could apologize to whoever it was. Well until now." Naruto hangs his head. "Sai said that he went on a date with you but I didn't believe him; then Gaara said the same thing. It wasn't until then that I realized it was you. I feel so bad; and then the other day when I saw you in that pretty dress and now you're wearing it again." He looked up at Hinata for a moment. "I just… I don't know. Please don't hit me." He finishes out of breath and ready for a punch.

Hinata was speechless for a moment before she responded. "Why would I hit you?" She whispered. "Naruto, every date that I have been on; I've secretly wished that it was you."

It was Naruto's turn to be speechless. "Really?"

"Naruto." Hinata fidgets with her fingers. "You were the reason I tried so hard to be a good ninja. No matter what challenge you face you always overcome it and…" She looks up at Naruto. "And I admired your determination. You never gave up. All I ever did was give up, until I met you. That's part of the reason I keep going on these dates. I didn't want to give up so easily. It's my ninja way. I love you." Hinata confesses looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Wow. I really feel like an idiot now." Naruto lowers his gaze. "I'll make it up to you." His eyes snap up to meet Hinata's. "This will be our first date." He smiles and reaches across the table to hold Hinata's hand.

The couple sat in silence just content to hold hands until their dinner arrived. They began to eat their ramen and when Hinata was halfway through her bowl Naruto was starting his third. They made general conversation through dinner and neither could stop smiling. Afterward Naruto paid, even though Hinata insisted that she could pay for her own.

It had gotten quite dark so Naruto insisted on walking Hinata home.

Hinata shivered as a cold wind hit her bare arms.

"You should have my jacket its cold and your dress is sleeveless." Naruto quickly removes his waist coat.

"Um thank you." She replies. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sweating, I was so nervous." He helps Hinata into his coat.

"You were nervous?" Hinata giggles at the thought.

"Yeah, I've never been on a real date before." Naruto admits. "In the restaurant you said that you didn't want to give up on the whole dating thing. How many dates did you go on?"

"Ten." Hinata mumbles.

"Ten. With who?"

"Kiba, Shino, Sai, an older gentlemen, Lee, Guy sensei, Gaara, a mad man, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and Tenten." Hinata lists off all the names of her pervious dates.

"Lee and Guy sensei. I'm really sorry about that." Naruto cringes. "Wait that's twelve?"

"I don't count Sai, Guy sensei or the mad man." Hinata explains.

"Then that's nine."

"You're the tenth one Naruto. This date makes up for my first one a hundred times over." She beams.

"I was supposed to be your first date. Man I really suck. You were stood up on your first date. I'm really sorry about that." He looks into Hinata's eyes.

"This makes it all worth it." She smiles. "Will you- will you hold my hand?"

"You don't have to ask me to hold your hand." He laughs and their hands intertwine.

The couple walk down a small curvy road until they reach the Hyuga compound.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight." Naruto blushes.

"Me too Naruto. I guess this is good bye for now."

Naruto leans in close to Hinata's face, but pauses staring into her eyes. "I uh- I think I- I mean- I love you too."

"Naruto." Hinata begins to cry.

Naruto jumps back. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. What did I do?" He asks scrambling to understand her tears he hugs her suddenly.

"I'm just happy." She cries.

"Uh ok so you're not sad or angry?" He asks confused.

"No." She answers hugging him back.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Good then I'm happy too. Are you okay now?"

"Yes." She replies wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm going to go now before I make you cry anymore… but first." He leans in again and kisses Hinata on the cheek. "Good night and have sweet dreams."

Hinata is unable to speak and simply turns around and walks into the compound.

Naruto stands there for a moment not quite sure what to make of Hinata's reaction. He shrugs and then starts to walk home.

"I feel like I forgot something." He mutters to himself. "I forgot my waist coat. Damn it." Naruto turns around and starts walking back to the Hyuga compound.

Naruto makes his way around the compound will somewhat difficulty. It's dark and almost all of the lights have been turned off.

"Hey there's a light on over there. That must be Hinata's room." Without thinking Naruto opens the window and jumps into the room.

"Hey Hina-" Naruto starts but is attacked before he can finish.

"What the hell?" Naruto yells.

"Neji let him go. It's Naruto." Hinata exclaims.

Neji lets Naruto up. "Neji, why did you attack me?" Naruto demands.

"I thought you were an intruder." Neji grumbles in response.

"Do I look like an intruder? I just wanted to get my waist coat back." His eyes soften when he looks at Hinata.

"Wait you two were just on a date we're you? That's why you didn't want to tell me about it." Neji looks at Hinata sternly.

"Hey don't look at her like that." Naruto growled.

"Stop it both of you." Hinata pleads.

"Sorry Hinata." Naruto and Neji say in unison.

Then without warning Hanabi bursts into the room. She looks at Hinata then looks at Naruto and squeals excited.

"I'm so glad that you two are together now but Naruto I would leave unless you want my father to kill you." She smiles.

"What?" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry. I'll distract uncle Hiashi." Neji grins. "But I'm not done talking to either of you." Then he dashes out of the room.

"Thank you." Naruto grabs his coat only pausing to kiss Hinata on the forehead.

This causes her to collapse on the bed.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asks horrified.

"Yes she's fine now get out." Hanabi warns.

"When she wakes up tell her I'm sorry."

"I will but unless you want that nice suit stained red I would leave."

The door bursts open. "Naruto?" It's Hiashi.

"Bye." Naruto says before jumping out the window and running all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That chapter did not want to end! It took me way too long to write it. FINALLY we had the NaruHina chapter. Please let me know what you thought of the dinner/confession scene. I don't watch or read romance so I hope it was alright and that it satisfied you apparent need for NaruHina. We have to save the best for last. So thank you for reading all the other dates. NO this is not the end hailingroses has a nice sort of wrap up to tie up any lose ends. Not sure when she plans on posting that but it will be right after this chapter technically.

_Last weeks question…_

What is your favourite flavour of ice cream?

**Neko no Tora: **I really like chocolate peanut butter ice cream but when I was younger I would only eat vanilla.

**Hailingroses: **I LOVE mint chocolate chip!

_This question is just for you readers…_

Who do you ship Hinata with? Yes obviously Naruto, but if Naruto didn't exist who would it be?

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


	8. Chapter 16: No More Dates

AN: Wow guys, this is really the end. I, HailingRoses have written the last chapter,of this wonderful fic. I think I speak for both of us when I say, I'm going to miss writing this story. It was such a good started and I am very pleased with it! Since this is the last I hope you enjoy and check on our profiles every once in a while to check for more content, because we will both be writing and uploading soon. Okay, enough of me talking. Here is the finale...

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 (Final)<span>

"Hinata. Hinata?" Hanabi kept repeating looking at Hinata in her doorway.

"What was that?" Hinata said out from behind a small blush and smile that had consumed her.

"I said that my second date with Konohamaru is tomorrow and I need to know what to do for it."

"Oh, well anything you do will look beautiful Hanabi." she said smiling again. She went back into her daze of wonder and happiness and Hanabi sensed this.

"So, did you hear about the whole 'Let's take over Konoha' plan from father?" she said.

"The WHAT?!" she snapped back so fast.

"Oh, so you are listening…?" Hanabi said raising her eye brows.

"I am so sorry Hanabi, I've just been distracted. Let me help you." she said sweetly. Hinata made her way to Hanabi's closet to look for more clothes.

"It's about your date with Naruto isn't it?" she asked.

Hinata turned slowly back to her sister, "Was it that obvious?"

She sighed. "Look if you want to tell someone about it, go ahead tell me everything. He was your last date right? Father decided to cut it off from here. I mean I was also a bit confused, you know, finding him in your room late last night?" she said with a smirk.

Hinata blushed and pouted and quickly made her way to Hanabi's bed. Se fiddled with the hanger that she was holding, "It was like a dream really. It all happened so fast and I can't stop smiling because we both confessed!"

"Wait, he confessed?" she gasped.

"Yes, he did, he even said I love you." she blushed not looking at her sister because of embarrassment.

"Really? So that's why he kissed your forehead… But what does that make you then?" she nodded on.

"I-I-I don't know?" she realized.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she pestered.

"We just had a great time, and father kind of ruined our moment in the end, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking about your relationship, are you two dating or… what?" she asked.

"Again I-I don't know." She stuttered. "We-we may be…"

"Easy." Hanabi said happily. "Then go find out." she said laughing a bit.

"You know, I should!" Hinata said confidently standing up.

"Yeah! You go sis!" she said also getting up.

"Alright, I'll see you later Hanabi." she said tossing the dress she had on her sister's bed.

"Hey!" the dress caught her eye, "This one is really pretty you, know what? I'll wear this one tomorrow, thanks again Hinata."

"You're welcome, now I have to go." she said walking out of the room to get ready.

"Good luck sis." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Hinata made her way up to the one and only, Ichiraku Ramen stand. *sigh* <em>This is the only place I could think of that he would be.<em> She pulled the curtain and saw that no one was in the restaurant. Her head fell as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey there Hinata." Ayame said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was hoping to find Naruto here but, I guess I was wrong."

"Don't give up yet girl." she spoke with softness in her voice. Hinata looked up into the woman's dark brown eyes in wonder. She pointed to the curtain across from them "Look."

Hinata spun her chair around to find Naruto standing and looking at her frozen. "N-Naruto I-I was looking for you." she started, but suddenly got hot and nervous. _Wow it's really happening, I'm going to ask him_. Her heart started to beat fast as she slowly got up from her chair. Naruto also started to slowly walk toward her too.

"Hey, I thought we left off on a bad note last night, so I was hoping to find you, but not this soon." he said a little shaky.

"I was looking for you too." she admitted. "I thought the same thing, I just wanted to know where we stood as of now."

"Oh, um…" he paused. He smiled and started to rub her cheek with the back of his index finger, "Instead of having this place as a failed first date, why don't we make it a confirming second?" he said with his classic smile.

Just looking at him made her heart melt. Ayame was also listening in on the conversation as to there were no other customers. "Aw this is so sweet! I knew you two would get together! Aw this is too cute, today's ramen is on me!" she beamed walking to the back to get a new batch ready.

"Well shall we?" he motioned to the seats. Their hands seemed to slip together unthinkably. Sitting down he noticed the sunflower clip in her air again, it pulled back her bangs to open up her face a bit more. Without realizing he touched it and also felt her hair. She looked at him with rosy cheeks and a soft smile. Making him feel butterflies in his stomach. "Could you always have your hair like that?"

"If you like it, then I will." she said giggling.

Neji closed the curtain on the couple, stood back and sighed. "Finally Hinata, you got one right."

"Neji we are supposed to be shopping!" Tenten said clutching onto Neji's arm.

"I just wanted to check on something, okay?"

"Alright, but I want to go to the new weapon store downtown." she pleaded.

"Alright lets go." they started to walked in linked arms down the street, quietly whispering he said, "It seems both of us have a happy ending, right Hinata?"

* * *

><p>AN: Aw so cute, and I can say that, I wrote it. Well, this is goodbye, I hope not forever, but we are so thankful for all of the things you wonderful people have done. I think we ended it on a good note. Thank you again and for the last time...<p>

Thank you and, **don't forget to hide the bodies,**

Hailing Roses, **IS STORMING OUT! **、、ヽ ヽ (ノ；Д；)ノ 、、ヽ ヽ

and...

_Live Long and Anime!_

**Neko no Tora OUT! (=.=)**


End file.
